The Immortal World
by Mistress-Ayita
Summary: When Draco crosses with a Vampire, their love could mean the destruction of the world
1. Introduction

She looked at the sword planted firmly in the stone. It shone in the small circle of light. Her black hair fell over her face as she looked ahead. Dull footsteps could be heard through the sewers that led to the sword.  
'Richard' she said without looking back.  
'The bastards' Richard said. He loaded the shotgun held tightly in his hands.  
'We can not help why they chose the location. The Werewolves and those stupid magical folk will be back at nightfall, I daren't stay for longer' she said.  
'Them; they think they own the world. Both sides' Richard snarled. He walked closer towards the sword.  
'They are being led by Remus. The traitor!' she hissed. She jumped off the rock she had been crouching on. Taking out her weapons, she loaded them quickly.  
'What I do not understand is why they don't come now. Why at night?' Richard said. He fired two bullets at the sword. The bullets ricocheted off and onto the walls.  
'There's no use, Richard. It cannot be harmed. The Dark Lord is searching for it also. He believes we can lead him to it. Tell me, what Cresquo is telling him?' she asked.  
'Kate, I can assure you, the closest Voldemort will ever get to this place is at its borders. The sword will let no evil pass' Richard assured her.  
'But what if he is invited? You know a killer is among them. He can then let others in. If he were to enter, our lives would be at stake' Kate said. Richard snorted.  
'Literally' he smiled as he went over to her.  
'The fires of light burn our flesh. Silver destroys theirs. If this "hunter" were to turn on us; obtain absolute power, it would be the death of us, Richard' she said.  
'We'd better go back to the Hall. It is no longer safe...'


	2. Back to Hogwarts

Chapter One - Back to Hogwarts  
  
Kate, a tall girl in the seventh year, hopped on the train. Her black hair shone in the sun as she passed the tall windows. She winced each time she passed into the daylight. She felt the dagger attached to her belt hug against her leg. It was for protection. The two Desert Eagle .44 Magmum's with 6mm Caliber bullets loaded in them were strapped neatly around her thighs. Her tartan skirt barely covered them.  
Kate wandered down the compartments, checking a chart held in her hand. It had a complete cross-section of the train and the positions of the sun at various times of the day. Kate usually took the second section from the end on her right-hand side.  
Cho and her gang of three others were sitting in their positions when she came to the correct cabin. Kate sat in her seat.  
'Well, look what the cat dragged out,' Cho joked; the same one as it had been for the past three years. 'Another Kat.' Kate gave a sarcastic laugh as Cho's other friends laughed almost hysterically. Kate took off her pack, thrown over her shoulder. Her white shirt under the black v-necked jumper was straight, no creases seen from where the bag had been. She slammed the bag on the table and pulled out three hand-guns.  
'These,' she began, tossing them at the others in the group. 'Are 9mm Makarov hand guns, imported from Russia. They cost me a dollar and a half.' The blonde haired girl, Halli, picked it up and loaded it.  
'Only eight rounds? It's a nice weight though' she said.  
'Yes, 730g for your liking. Easy to use and easy to fire. For defense ONLY. Use your bullets wisely' Kate said.  
'What about me?' Cho interrupted.  
'You already have a load of Magmums like mine! Don't complain' Kate scolded playfully. All five of them laughed. They heard the cabin door open.  
'Hide them!' Cho hissed, pulling the other two into her lap. Kate looked back. A tall, dark skinned boy walked in. He had dreadlocks and a cute round nose.  
'Ah, Jason' Halli said. Jason took off his sunglasses and looked at her, a smile spreading on his face.  
'Halli' he said. 'Did you finish the map?' Halli looked at him with her piercing blue eyes.   
'What do you think?' she hissed. 'I would never give up a chance to murder one of them. I heard they're positively _roaming_ around Hogsmeade this year!' Jason nodded.  
'Kate' he then said. 'I heard Richard couldn't get a transformer this year. I suppose you want to lead the Western Guard?' Kate smirked slightly.  
'Would I ever? It's the place with the most action. Wands are a load of crap anywhere else. And I need to test the Lead-Jackets' Kate replied, smirking slightly.  
'Yes, I was sure you wouldn't mind tasting a bit of human blood again' Jason said.  
'Jason, I heard the west was being watched. Do not ever forget Zarra and Larra again. They hold the main defense. I heard a girl in the year below; some thing like Pavarti, was bitten over the summer. The poor girl' said a girl with long black hair tied into a bun on her head. She had two strands of hair over her face.  
'Another? Well, thank you Arella. Our side is growing thinner every day' Jason sighed. He sat down.  
'Jamira, who is our supplier?' he asked the last girl with purple hair and purple eyebrows. She had black skin, just like Jason's. Her hair was tied back in a long plait reaching the small of her back.  
'The Potions Master' she said. The whole group gasped. 'He said he understood the matters at hand. I'm receiving ten bottles at the end of each month.'  
'That's enough for all fifty of us!' Kate exclaimed. 'How are the Wolves coping?'  
'I asked him about any other potions. He said he was supplying them, but I think he has a certain dislike towards them by the looks of things' Jamira  
'It seems we have an ally' Halli laughed but fell silent. The compartment door re-opened. A tall boy with almost white blonde hair came in. He had two bulky men behind him. Kate shot him a dirty look along with the rest of the group.  
'Ah, Mrs. Potter' the boy said to Cho. Everyone gave each other quizzical looks before bursting into laughter.  
'What?' the boy demanded.  
'Are you really that stupid?' Arella laughed. The boy looked hurt for a second before lashing back.  
'And who are you?' he yelled. Kate's eyes grew wide in shock and anger. She drew her guns out and pointed them at him.  
'Look you obnoxious little twat! Get the fuck out of here or sit your fat bottom down and tell us why you're here!' she yelled. The boy stuck his hands up and looked over his shoulders at his two followers. They had gone. He turned to run but Jason tripped him. He fell to the floor with a thud followed by a loud crack.  
'I guess you're staying then?' Jamira hissed. The boy scrambled to his feet. He wiped his bleeding nose with a tissue and reluctantly sat down opposite Jason.  
'I'll fix that for you' he said. Jason drew his wand and muttered the repairing charm.  
'I did a degree in magical healing' he smiled seeing the boy's scared face.  
'Why the heck are you here then? And who are you?' Cho snarled. Kate still had the gun pointing at his head.  
'I'm Draco Malfoy. I'm a prefect for Slytherin and it's my duty to check what goes on around here' he said as dignified as possible.  
'So it's your duty to act like an ass-hole, is it? To bully people in younger years? Trust a Slytherin' Halli snapped. Kate gave her a disapproving look. Draco looked at Halli with cold eyes.  
'You could say that' he said, expecting them to laugh with him. Kate pulled back the safety latch.  
'Watch it, bastard' she hissed. They all gave him a disapproving look.  
'What about you?' Draco said. 'How dare you pull a gun to my head? How come you have weapons anyway?' Kate gave him a crude smile as she withdrew her gun and replaced it.  
'If I were you' she said. 'I'd run away and never speak to us again. We dare because you're nothing to us. You may have a flashy title but I could kill you in a second if I liked... and not go to Azkaban; where your father is.' The group laughed cruelly.  
'What do you know of my father?' Draco lashed back.  
'More than you obviously do' Halli chuckled. 'You're an idiot to challenge us. Now run along and bother someone else' Draco looked at them all nervously before getting up. He went slowly to the door and opened it. He gave Kate a fleeting look before exiting.  
They all looked at one another.  
'He knows too much already' Halli said. Her eyes were large with fear.  
'What do we do? None of us can do a proper memory charm' Arella whispered.  
'I can' Kate said. 'Well, I practiced on people being bitten. They kept on getting my memories so I modified them. I mean, I am the oldest here.'  
'Yes how old are you this October?' Jamira asked menacingly. Kate groaned as the others laughed.  
'I'll be 1287 if you really must know! But what about you, Cho? Going on 800! You can't complain!' she retorted.  
'I really want to bite that stupid boy's neck' Jason said. He bared his teeth, his brown eyes flashing bright blue for a second.  
'Jason!' Halli screamed. Jason returned to normal in the flash of an eye.  
'What?' he asked annoyingly. 'You know you shouldn't be changing in daylight. I have the feeling we shall be having some "mid-night snacks" later so please don't!' Halli complained. Jason looked at her with loving eyes.

'For you' he smiled. Halli bowed gratefully.

'Where's that Potter boy anyway? Isn't he the leader of the Werewolves attack at the western guard?' Arella said. Kate frowned.

'Of course he's not! Precious Potter? There's so many ways he could be "injured" and remember; he's Dumbledore's favourite boy! He'd tell the Headmaster of our war the first second he saw him. You arrogant-'

'Kate!' Jamira snapped. Kate scowled back at her. 'I think you should go and receive some information from our leads on to the attacks, don't you?!' Kate got up and looked down at them all.

'How I hate rhetorical questions...' she mumbled as she walked out of the compartment.

Kate entered the next one. All eyes were on her for a brief moment before they went back to their business. She looked from left to right. There was a boy sitting at the back of the compartment. He was cowering away.

'Creevey' she hissed. Kate strode down the corridor to where he was sitting. She slammed her fist on the table, startling the small red-head and an even smaller brother of Colin.

'Creevey!' she said. 'We've been waiting all summer! What the hell have you been doing?' Colin cowered back a little but managed to speak.

'I have them down to the last grain of sand. All photos printed and copied twice. There are five diagrams and three moon maps. There's no way they can beat you now' he stammered. Colin reached into his bag and pulled out a tightly wrapped scroll. Kate took it in her hands and started pulling at the string.

'Don't!' Colin blurted out. Kate stopped and looked at him.

'And why not?' she asked.

'My brother. He has connections too. I would never betray, but he!' he gave Dennis a disapproving look. Kate drew one gun.

'Dennis' she said sweetly. The little boy looked at her, frightened.

'You dare tell anyone of this and I'll blast your brains out' she snapped, pointing the gun at him.

'Same goes for you, ginger!' She pointed the gun at the girl's head before replacing it and walking into the next compartment. It was almost nightfall. The next cabin was almost empty. There was a girl inside with pale skin.

'Luna' Kate said. She bowed deeply.

'Stand up, Kate' Luna said. Her eyebrows had reached the hair-line again.

'Sit' she said. Kate made her way opposite Luna.

'The only one to have never been affected by a bite. You are human still, are you not?'

'I am, and still only Creevey's age. He has done well with the plans-' the carriage door opened. Three familiar faces stepped in.

'What's this?' Hermione called. Kate looked straight into Luna's eyes.

'We've been hearing things, Kate' Harry said sternly.

'I know you threatened my sister. Lavender told me' Ron hissed.

'Trust a Werewolf to listen in' Kate muttered. Luna stamped hard on her foot.

'Trust a what?' Hermione laughed. 'I'd expect some more respect from a low-life like you!' Kate felt her blood bubbling.

'I'd like to remind you, Hermione' Kate said as controlled as possible. 'I'm the Head Girl this year, not you. I'm also much, much older' She could hear the trio laugh.

'Yeah, by what, at the most, two years' Ron scoffed.

'I would like to ask you, please stay away from the western guard unless you want me to kill you!' Kate yelled. A face appeared at the door. It was Malfoy again.

'Two precious Prefects and Dumbledore's favourite boy' he crooned. 'I see you've met the Head Girl, a Slytherin' The trio all gasped and pushed past Malfoy.

'I told you you'd pay, Potter' Draco called. 'And I'm not finished with the payback!' He turned back to them and came inside.

'Thank you, Draco' Kate said.

'Ah, you remembered my name?' he smiled. 'So can I join the club or what?' Luna gave one of her hysterical laughs.

'You have no idea' Kate smiled cruelly. 

Kate and Draco had been talking about almost everything. They had enjoyed the afternoon, talking idly about school, people, what their parents did. Of course, Kate had not much to say about that manner of subject. She pressed the paper cup to her lips and took a long sip of her hot chocolate. Licking her pale lips, she looked into Draco's eyes which were staring equally back with interest. She found it flattering that he'd even dared talk to her. They had a lot in common. A certain dislike for goody-goodies who thought they knew everything about the world. It was easy for them both to be lost with their words, feeding off each other's infatuation.  
'Draco' Kate began. Draco looked at her uneasily.  
'I think it's time for you to see who we really are' she continued. 'To see what I can and can not do. I must go now, however.'  
'When can I see you again?' Draco asked pleadingly.  
'Are you willing to go through hell of pain, see things differently, have to change your lifestyle so you can survive?' she asked. Draco nodded.  
'Why?' she said quietly.  
'Because,' Draco began. The lights overhead began to flicker on. They were nearing Hogwarts. Kate cast a glance outside. A full moon was coming to its fullest in the sky, covered by only a veil of cloud.  
'You're entering a dangerous world. It won't be as easy and fun as you think. Going through an age of feeling empty to others, but the wonders you shall learn will capture your tastes, by all means. If you really want to know what battle I am living through. What dangers the other side can offer; then meet me tonight at the Entrance Hall. Eleven people will be there. When they go outside, do not follow them. Observe only. When they leave, I shall find you and you can choose' Kate said. She kissed his cheek and left him there, staring at the space where she'd been.  
He was deciding. To have a power, as which she had described. To be able to kill mercilessly. To be hated by all human beings and be lost in an epic battle, lasting for centuries. One thing rang in his head as he flashed through the memories of their conversation.  
'Who the fuck is she?'


End file.
